Ai Shite Iru
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: He made a promise long ago; he would protect his student at all costs, but I guess not all promises can be kept, or can they? KakaNaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** He made a promise long ago; he would protect his student at all costs, but I guess not all promises can be kept, or can they? KakaNaru

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Minato or Kushina or Kakashi, or any of Kishimotos genius work.

**Authors Note:** I was making myself a cup of coco while thinking of this guy who looks like Minato, and started writing this in my head. So I sat down and wrote the first scene, had no idea what to do with it, but as the story went on. I guess it just decided for itself where it wanted to go.

Kakashi and Naruto's relationship may or may not turn into a romantic one, it's too early to tell yet; it probably won't. But if any of you guys have suggestions, I'll gladly take them. I do have an ending in mind how ever, but everything in between is yet to be thought out.

Enjoy!

**Ai Shite Iru**

"One… two… three… four-" He paused, contemplating whether to add the forth.

"You know you shouldn't add that much sugar to your coco" He jumped at the sound of her voice. Quickly shoving the teaspoon and its' contence into his cup. "It's bad for you" She smiled at her husbands' antics; he was acting like a child who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Come back to bed Minato" She leaned on the doorframe of their kitchen.

"Can't sleep" He simply replied, watching as the boiling water swallowed up the coco in the bottom of his cup.

"Was it the dreams again?" He felt a hand gently stroke his shoulder.

"Yea" He turned to face her, gently intertwining his fingers with hers. "I keep feeling that something bad is going to happen" He placed their hands on her pregnant belly "…to Naruto"

"Oh Minato" She cupped his cheek "You worry too much"

"Do I?" He questioned her eyes

"If anything happens to us, we can always rely on Kakashi, and Jiraiya, and the Third."

"I suppose you're right" He let out a tiresome sigh.

"Come on" She grasped his hand once more "Let's go back to bed."

He followed after her, his eyes already closed; leaving the steaming hot cup of coco on the bench for another day.

_It was quite, so quite, like the earth itself was sleeping. No, there was noise, a noise. His blue eyes charted the landscape stretching out in front of him, trying to find what was interrupting the sleeping silence. In the far distance, a figure stood, no, crouched low on the ground. Their arms wrapped tightly around their knees as they pressed them to their chest, biting softy at the naked flesh of their kneecaps. This… child, what was he doing out here, all alone. Did he not have parents? Friends? Any one?_

_As he approached him, he understood that this boy was the one creating the noise. He wasn't crying as such, nor was it a whimper. He was slightly rocking back and forth, humming a tune that Minato knew so well. It was the same tune he'd always sing to his wife, Kushina, just before the two of them fell asleep in each others arms whilst he gently rubbed her soft belly that contained their unborn son._

_The Childs' eyes were streaming with tears, yet he did not appear to be crying. They were not fully open either, fluttering slightly as if he was dreaming in his sleep. But the strangest thing about this boy was that three lines stained each side of his mouth, giving him an animal like appearance. That, and strangely enough, he almost mirrored Minatos appearance, if it were not for his age, he'd say he was indeed looking into a glass mirror; watching himself. As Minato crouched to his level, the boy stopped rocking, and clutched his head. His lips tightening and teeth drawing blood as fangs grew swiftly._

_A few seconds later, Minato found him self reaching for his own temples, as a swarm of voices infiltrated his mind. They appeared to be surrounding him but the only other person here was this boy. They called out to him; yelling save me, Help, I need you! But he could not do anything, except for covering his ears in an attempt to quite down the hiss and cry of the voices._

_Suddenly they stopped, as if they'd been swallowed up the red dessert surrounding them. He looked to the boy, crimson liquid now flowing freely from his eyes as they shot open. Minato expected them to be a deep blue ocean, like his own, but no. They were a sea alright, a red sea; filled with flames and death, two black slits scaring the middle of each one._

_Not a moment later did he find himself being blown over by a force too powerful for his body to handle. An impaling screech filled the air as his back was pressed tightly against the hard Earth. The figure of a giant fox hovering over his limp form._

"_You are all going to die" A voice whispered and he wondered how he'd managed to hear it over the chaos surrounding him. He peered through the rush of the sand storm that had begun to envelope his body. His eyes widened as he saw that the child was at the centre of it all. The tail of the fox was conjoined with the boys' stomach, and it was then that he saw the expression on his face._

_His eyes had sunken into two black holes that dove into his tiny head. His lips were pulled open into a grin that sickened Minatos stomach. The boy moved as Minato did, if any one asked, he'd say the boy was 'copy cating' him, but he couldn't be sure if the boy was watching him or not, as his eyes had long disappeared – sucked into those two black holes, just as everything else was beginning to. The ground, the fox, the very air Minato was breathing, until he found their noses joined and he too was being devoured by this boys eyes._

He shot up out of bed, the kunai he always kept under his pillow in the clutch of his strained hand. His heart was pumping so hard he could feel the rest of his body beating with it. His back and brow was lined with sweat, his breathing heavy and chunky.

"Hun, are you ok?" He felt a hand gently placed on his shoulder.

"Kush-…" He tried to speak but found he couldn't from the shortness of breath.

"Breath Minato" She rubbed his back "It's alright, just calm down"

After a few minutes of silence and concentrated breathing, he finally had the strength to speak.

"Another nightmare?" She asked, earning a nod in reply.

"They're getting longer as they go on"

"What happened?" She inquired, her hand still tracing his back in support.

"There's this child, this boy I always see, he looks just like me, and every time I dream about him, I always hear him asking for help, my help. But I don't know what's wrong, I can't help him, and in the end everything ends up being consumed some how; whether it be a hole in the ground or sky, or his eyes"

"His eyes?"

He gave another nod "At first they were like fox eyes, but then they sunk into his head and become nothing more than black holes"

Kushina just continued to listen attentively to her husbands strange dreams, all while trying to comfort him subtly with her hand on his back.

"I think he's our son; he hums that tune I always sing to you two before we sleep"

"He's trying to tell us something…?" Her free hand found her pregnant belly.

"Somehow, I think so, I just don't know what."

xXx

"Enter" Minato looked up from his desk that was unusually tidy today. It looked as if his assistant had come in and cleared all the paperwork for him. Maybe she had begun to notice how frail he looked lately.

"You asked for me?" The door opened and a man entered.

"Indeed I did" Minato looked up at his student.

"Geeze sensei, what happened to you?" The silver haired man took in his teachers crumbling appearance.

Minato simply stood and casually walked around his desk, plonking on the top of it "Actually Kakashi, I wanted to talk to you as a friend, not as Hokage."

"Go on…" The masked man listened on with open ears.

"I've been having a lot of weird dreams lately, too many for it to be a coincidence."

"You're seeing… visions of the future" His student guessed.

"I'm not sure" Minato carried on "But in all of them, there's a child asking for help, and we think it's Naruto"

"What would you have me do?"

Minato paused to think "If something happens to us…" Kakashi knew he was referring to him and his wife "Please, make sure Naruto is alright; look after him."

"I'll do my best sensei" Kakashi gave his friends good guy pose while smiling from behind his mask "It's a promise."

Minato gave a warm smile back and thanked him, feeling much better that night as he walked home.

But he never would know if he were to have another nightmare that night; if Narutos safety had truly been secured. As just before he was about to crawl into bed, Kushinas water had broken, and the next thing he knew, he was sealing the nine tailed fox into their new born sons' body.

xXx

End of chapter one! Hope you like it! And don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ai Shite Iru**

**Authors Note:** Yay! Reviews! And favourites and alerts already! Well here's chapter two… sadly; no more Minato or Kushina… for now anyway.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

'_Don't go! You can't leave me!' She thrust herself onto his moist body. The rain that fell above them seeped into her white dress, revealing her…_

"Kakashi Sensei!" The voice of his blond haired student ripped his eyes away from the book. Normally he would simply ignore his little students' pleas for help and get back to his well needed reading, but the boy sounded more frantic today than usual. He looked up just in time to see Sasuke, his arms wrapped around the blond who was tangled in metal wire, holding the two of them upside down as they pummelled to the broken earth beneath them. A think cloud of dust shielded them for a second from their teachers prying eyes. It cleared to reveal Sasuke, placed comfortably on the blonds' backside as Narutos face was smooshed(?) into the dirt.

"Sasuke! Did you-" A panting Sakura merged from the bushes behind them, her curled fists hiding her lips as she held them up in worry.

"Yes Sakura, I got him" The raven head confirmed her suspicions. His eyes peered down at the boy beneath him as the blond mumbled something unfathomable.

"I said…" Naruto growled. Sasuke didn't get time to brace himself as his hold on Naruto was flung away, literally. "…get, off me!" He was soon whizzing through the sky as the blond flung him off his back. Though of course the raven landed safely on the ground, unlike the other who stumbled over his still tangled feet and was about to land flat on his face again, if it were not for the arms around him, stopping his fall.

Sighing, Kakashi tucked his book away and quickly jumped down to catch his student before he could embrace the earth.

The blonds' widened blue eyes stared up at his teachers. "S-Sensei" He let out a surprised breath, wondering why Kakashi hadn't just let the ground squish him.

He let the boy regain his composure and unravelled all the wire till he was completely free. "You're dismissed" The oldest calmly said before pulling back out his book and jumping back up into the tree to continue reading, a small square of paper fluttering from the book and landing softly at Narutos feet.

Naruto missed the part where he was free to go, therefore as Sakura and Sasuke parted, he remained where he was. There was something in the eye of Kakashi that he wasn't familiar with; something different when he looked down at him, as if there was more to that little rescue than met the eye. Like there was a story behind it that hadn't been told yet.

His eyes swooped to the ground, taking note of the piece of paper; he picked it up by the corner and turned it over to reveal a picture on the other side. A picture of a man and woman, standing side by side, arms locked and smiles gracing both their faces. His eyes met with those of the photo, studying them carefully; he recognised the man from some where, but couldn't place it exactly. The woman he didn't recognise at all. He'd never seen anyone around the village with long red hair like hers. Perhaps they weren't from this village? Or maybe it was taken so long ago; they no longer lived in Konoha?

"Naruto"

He looked up from the photo, Kakashi was standing right in front of him, his hand laid out in front of him as he took the photo back and placed it carefully back in his precious book.

"Who are they?" The blond asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Kakashi paused "My teacher and his wife" He gave a simple reply.

"Do they live in the village?" Naruto asked.

"No; they died long ago" As soon as Kakashi gave his answer; he tucked his book into his pouch and teleported away, clearly not wanting to answer any more questions.

Naruto didn't know why he was so curious; perhaps it was something in their faces that intrigued him so much. What ever it was, he wanted to know more.

"Hey Naruto!" He looked to the side of him to see Sakura, her eyes curled and her mouth baring teeth as she waved at him. "What are you still doing here?" She ran to him.

"I could ask you the same thing" He replied, his mind still picturing the two people in the photo.

"My kunai holster came loose" She walked over to the bush she had emerged from earlier, during their training match. He watched as she bent low on the ground and crawled in, ruffling the leaves as she felt around for the little bag. "Found it!" She announced as she attempted to crawl out. The shaking of the leaves stopped, as so did her movements. After a few moments he heard her reluctantly ask "Umm… Naruto, I'm stuck. You wouldn't be able to pull me out would you?"

He raised an eye brow at her. She was a ninja; surely she could get herself out. Shrugging it off, he reached into the bush, accidently brushing her chest as he attempted to find her waist. When he pulled her free, he expected to get a fist thrown at him and be called a pervert, but instead he was met with a blushing Sakura who quickly thanked him and left.

Why didn't she hit him a usual? Shrugging once more, he turned to the other direction and made his way home, half of him thinking about Sakuras reaction, the other half thinking about Kakashis picture.

xXx

It was indeed very short, but there's not much more I can add to it. So yea, I've brought Sakura into this little love triangle, if that's what it gonna turn into. Rating has been move to 'T' for now as I may add more mature stuff in later chapters. Feel free to give me suggestions, and don't forget to review!


End file.
